Petits jeux entre amis
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Série de ones-shots Yaoi, parfum Lemon... personnages de prédilection? Edward et -comprenez: torturé par- Envy, sous toutes les coutures... A vos mouchoirs, n'oubliez pas de bien vous hydrater surtout xD
1. Parade perverse? Bah, c'est le printemps

**Titre**** : Petit jeu entre amis…**

**Bonjour chers lecteurs/lectrices, me voici de retour dans les affres du Yaoi, cette fois sans la tutelle de ma chère Nanamy ! Et oui, je déploie mes petites ailes pures et blanches (--' bah, vous y avez cru au moins une seconde, non ?) dans le monde fou et déraisonnable des relations exclusivement masculines…**

**(Merci à toi, ma Namy-chan, de m'avoir lue et conseillée ).**

**Alors, voici un petit one-shot Edward x Envy, désolée pour tous les adeptes du Ed x Winry ! (Arrêtez de caser les blonds ensemble ! On ne choisit pas les couples sur leur couleur de cheveux ! lol vive la diversité, surtout quand elle est pervertie :-P )**

**Attention aux oreilles (et surtout aux yeux) chastes, car comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, il comporte des scènes pour le moins explicites /!\ Lemon /!\**

**Bon, je ne fais pas durer le suspense plus longtemps.. Ah, j'oubliais : surtout laissez votre censure au placard ! Place à la sensualité ( un petit blond et un psychopathe, ça promet ) Perverse, moi ?? bien sûr, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**

**Bonne lecture**

_PS : Une petite review ne fait jamais de mal ;-) Si ça vous plaît, je partagerai avec vous d'autres fics du même genre… N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une parade perverse ? C'est le printemps, après tout…**

**Résumé** : _Prenez un psychopathe au regard sadique, un petit blond tout aussi pervers, délayez avec un peu de violence et une larme de sentiments, et vous obtiendrez une bonne recette de Yaoi au goût Lemon ! A consommer sans modération Edward x Envy_

**£...£...£ .. ..£...£..**

Dans la fraîcheur de cette nuit printanière, le jeune homme se réveilla doucement. La fenêtre restée ouverte avait ravivé ses sens, et il frissonnait sous le mince drap blanc qui couvrait… en regardant mieux, il s'aperçut qu'il ne recouvrait rien du tout. La personne à côté de lui avait, comme à son habitude, tiré toute la couverture.

Jetant un œil maussade au réveil qui affichait 4h15, il se leva avec langueur et ferma discrètement la lucarne. Puis, s'habituant à l'obscurité, ses yeux parcoururent l'ensemble de la pièce : des vêtements épars sur le sol, depuis la cuisine jusqu'au salon, un bol de riz froid sur la table, un livre resté ouvert le long du lit, lit où dormait encore, enfoui sous le fameux drap, une silhouette svelte, étonnamment calme.

Il profita de ce silence inhabituel pour l'observer plus en détail : malgré la couverture, il distinguait les contours de ses épaules et de son torse, la finesse de la taille, les courbes de ses hanches, ainsi que le début de ses cuisses, qui se perdaient ensuite sous les plis de coton. Couché sur le dos, le voile opalin semblait dessiner malicieusement la naissance de ses fesses, leur rondeur presque indécente, et la ligne où elles se rejoignaient, invitant à laisser les yeux traîner par ici, et à y regarder d'un peu plus près…

Pelotonné sous les draps, seule sa tête émergeait de toute cette blancheur, ses cheveux de jais contrastant avec le reste du lit.

Le petit blond s'assit à côté de lui, et ne pouvant résister à l'envie de caresser ces longs cheveux, il se perdit dans ses pensées, revivant le cours de sa soirée…

« Si Mustang appelle, dis-lui que je suis chez Winry, pour une révision ! Je crois que j'ai encore perdu une vis à mon bras… Je rentrerai demain : il est déjà tard... Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas longtemps absent ! Bonne soirée Al ! »

Soucieux, le jeune Edward referma la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec son frère. Trouver de nouveaux prétextes pour s'éclipser devenait de plus en plus compliqué, et il se demandait pourquoi Alphonse ne nourrissait pas déjà des soupçons à son égard. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son frère, mais comprendrait-il ? Peut-être lui en parlerait-il un peu plus tard, quand il serait plus grand…

Réfléchissant à une nouvelle excuse, il avait sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'il avait appris la panne de courant qui sévissait à l'atelier de Winry. Celle-ci étant injoignable, Mustang le laisserait donc tranquille, pour cette fois : il ne pourrait pas vérifier où il se trouvait réellement... Même si Ed avait déjà avoué sa relation secrète à la jeune femme (en réalité, elle les avait surpris, Envy et lui, dans une position peu équivoque, cachés dans un bosquet) il s'en voulait de la compromettre. Après tout, il lui faisait prendre des risques. Mais ça passerait pour cette fois, comme toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un autre moyen…

Il avançait le long des rues, que les passants désertaient à cause de la pluie battante et des rafales de vent glacées. Luttant contre le froid qui engourdissait ses membres, il se mit à courir, couvrant son visage de ses bras pour éviter les branches que le vent propulsait. Puis il arriva, complètement détrempé et tremblant de froid, devant une petite rue, qu'aucune lampe ne venait éclairer. Après s'être assuré d'être seul, il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité. Il connaissait ce passage par cœur. Sa main gauche le long du mur, il comptait en silence le nombre de pas, s'écarta devant un trou invisible dans ce noir presque total, puis baissa la tête pour éviter la branche d'un if, seul arbre capable de pousser dans un tel endroit. Enfin, sa main heurta une porte familière, et il s'introduisit dans le couloir ainsi dévoilé.

Il referma la porte sans bruit, bien décidé à surprendre l'hôte de cet appartement. Maudissant toutes les précautions qu'il devait prendre pour arriver jusqu'ici, Edward enleva sa veste et la laissa tomber négligemment par terre, près de la porte. Il secoua ses cheveux, dont la natte avait cédé sous les coups du vent et de la pluie : un rayon doré tombait en cascade sur son cou, envoyant un peu partout dans le couloir des perles brillantes, reliquats de cette giboulée de mars. Ses chaussures enlevées, il s'avança sur la pointe des pieds lorsque le plancher craqua, de façon beaucoup trop indiscrète à son goût. La pièce fit écho au bruit qui résonna sur les murs, et se transforma en un grincement franchement bruyant.

Figé dans son geste inachevé, une jambe en l'air, il sursauta et faillit tomber lorsqu'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre lança d'un air moqueur :

« Incroyable, comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut-il faire autant de bruit ? »

Puis, regardant la pièce maculée d'eau de pluie, il ajouta, dans un rictus :

« En plus, tu mets de l'eau partout… je ne sais pas si tu essayes de compenser ta petite taille en envahissant l'espace par ta présence, mais… »

Le blond ne le laissa pas finir son sarcasme, et répondit sur un ton extrêmement contrarié :

« Qui est ce que tu traites de nabot-qui-se-noie-dans-une-flaque-d'eau-tellement-il-est-petit ? »

Déjà franchement en colère, lorsque l'écho de la pièce répéta plusieurs fois _petit…petit…petit_ , Ed parut encore plus dépité en voyant le sourire sur le visage de son hôte s'étendre en un rire franc et provocateur.

Lançant un regard noir, le blond s'approcha lentement de lui, toujours fulminant, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, le regard de l'autre changea, il passa de la moquerie à une sorte de mystérieuse envie, tandis qu'un sourire de sphinx éclairait son visage.

« Tu es trempé, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche » dit-il doucement.

Sans un mot, Ed se dirigea vers la salle de bain, où l'attendait une eau beaucoup plus agréable que la pluie. Après avoir fermé la porte, il décida de corser un peu l'affaire, et tapant dans ses mains, il transforma la serrure, créant ainsi un verrou qu'aucune clef ne pouvait ouvrir. Et, tandis qu'il se déshabillait, il entendit la poignée tourner en vain, et la satisfaction qu'il ressentit alors fut tout d'un coup assombrie par une frustration tout aussi grande. Le corps drapé dans une serviette, il se décida à rendre à la porte son aspect initial, et tenta un timide coup d'œil par le trou de la serrure. Il vit alors un œil noir qui l'observait d'un air amusé. Furieux de sa faiblesse, Ed détourna précipitamment le regard et plongea dans le bain chaud qui n'attendait que lui. Il espéra vainement que la clenche de la poignée se fasse à nouveau entendre, mais il ne fut plus dérangé.

Propre et réchauffé, les cheveux encore humides lâchés sur ses épaules, une serviette sur les hanches, il sortit silencieusement de la salle d'eau. Dans la cuisine, un bol de riz chaud était posé sur la table. L'odeur alléchante réveilla la faim latente du petit blond, qui lança un œil interrogateur vers un coin de la pièce.

La tête baissée, l'air absent, Envy semblait faire abstraction de sa présence. Le jeune homme savourait cet instant, où il savait Ed déchiré entre la faim et sa volonté de ne pas céder devant lui. Il savait bien sûr que ce repas lui était destiné. Mais après avoir été surpris dans la salle de bain, il ne voulait sûrement pas être à nouveau humilié.

_Faire comme s'il n'était pas là semble être une bonne idée_, pensa-t-il.

Mais si son ego appréciait cette petite mise en scène, son corps tout entier se faisait violence pour ne pas s'approcher. Il s'efforçait d'avoir l'air impassible, malgré le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Ed fronça les sourcils, désirant par-dessus tout le faire réagir. Puis, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres, il attrapa le bol sur la table, goûta le contenu et, dans une grimace affectée, le reposa. Envy, intrigué, releva la tête. Ed croisa alors son regard, et le piégea, l'enfermant dans ses yeux dorés. Les prunelles noires de l'autre n'exprimaient plus que ce désir qu'il avait entrevu tout à l'heure.

Satisfait de son petit tour, il se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix tant attendue l'arrêta :

« Où vas-tu ? Je te signale que tu n'es pas chez toi, ici. Et si petit que tu sois, ta présence pourrait tout de même me gêner … »

« Je rentre, j'ai promis à Al que je ne serais pas long. Et puis, je dois passer voir Roy… pardon, le Colonel Mustang. J'ai un… rapport à lui faire… »

Ed savait que son allusion ferait mouche. Il sentit rapidement le corps d'Envy arriver derrière lui, la chaleur de sa peau se mêlant à la sienne. Il était si près qu'il frissonnait au contact de l'air qu'il expirait dans son cou.

« Le Colonel, hein ? Ce coureur de jupons invétéré ? J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop de travail, sinon il pourrait te perdre derrière un dossier… »

Cette nouvelle allusion à sa taille énerva le blond, qui se retourna, prêt à lui envoyer une répartie cinglante, mais il s'arrêta sous le poids des lèvres qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes…

Intérieurement, Edward jubilait : cette fois, il avait gagné, c'était _lui_ qui avait cédé en premier… Même si le fait d'utiliser sa jalousie possessive était assez petit… Mais entre eux tous les coups étaient permis …

Envy savait qu'il avait perdu, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas en rester là, et à lui faire payer cette première défaite… Il intensifia son baiser, et perça la barrière de ses dents de sa langue pointue, s'insinuant dans sa bouche, à la recherche de sa jumelle. Dans une danse intérieure de plus en plus passionnée, les yeux mi-clos, ils s'abandonnèrent à ce baiser qu'ils réprimaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Ed remonta lentement ses mains le long du torse d'Envy, bien décidé à l'effeuiller. Mais celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur le mur derrière lui, en susurrant malicieusement au creux de l'oreille un « oups ! » provocateur qui mit le rose aux joues du blond : Ed sentit la serviette glisser de ses hanches, et se retrouver à ses pieds. Envy, semblant vouloir la ramasser, glissa lentement sa main droite le long de sa jambe, frôlant du bout des doigts sa peau encore douce au sortir du bain. Ed réprima un soupir d'aise, ne voulant pas laisser à Envy la satisfaction d'être prisonnier de ses mains. Nu contre lui, seul son corps semblait endurer ce supplice de caresses faussement ingénues, mais réellement frustrantes… Le frottement des vêtements sur sa peau le faisait trembler de désir, il brûlait de lui arracher ce t-shirt, et ce pantalon beaucoup trop couvrants à son goût…

Envy remarqua alors que les cheveux blonds encore humides avaient laissé des gouttes d'eau sur le corps du petit alchimiste, et entreprit le nettoyer. Il s'y appliqua très consciencieusement, collant sa bouche sur chaque goutte, aspirant sa peau, laissant au fur et à mesure des marques violacées sur son cou, à la naissance de ses épaules, sur son torse imberbe qui frissonnait, sur son ventre, autour du nombril, découvrant petit à petit une toison dorée. Descendant toujours plus bas, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire monter le plaisir chez Edward qui, les yeux fermés, se mordait la lèvre de plus en plus fort. Lorsque Envy s'arrêta, à la limite de son sexe en érection, il vit des empreintes de dents profondément ancrées dans la lèvre couleur de sang du jeune alchimiste. Cette violence, cette souffrance décuplèrent son désir de le posséder, et il était presque jaloux de cette douleur qu'Ed lui avait volée, car il l'avait ressentie de lui-même, sans qu'Envy puisse lui infliger. Doucement, il se mit à souffler sur sa dague de chair, déposant de temps en temps un léger baiser sur le bout d'un rouge presque violacé, promenant sa main vacante sur son bas-ventre et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, ralentissant la cadence lorsqu'il sentait que son amant montait trop vite. La main droite d'Edward caressait ses cheveux noirs, tandis que l'autre, toujours prisonnière, se débattait avec plus de force lorsque Envy intensifiait ses caresses.

Soudain, Envy sembla ne plus pouvoir attendre davantage, et en se relevant doucement, il libéra la main du blond. Celui-ci, profitant de ce moment de liberté, attrapa le visage de son amant et lui rendit un baiser furieux, presque sauvage, qui le remerciait de ces petites attentions tout autant qu'il lui reprochait sa cruauté perverse. Mais ces reproches n'avaient rien de rancunières : au fond, le blond n'était pas vraiment contre ce genre de torture…

Bien décidé à prolonger sa toute récente emprise sur lui, Edward s'éloigna du mur et, tandis que d'une main il cherchait la poignée de la porte de la cuisine, de l'autre il luttait avec le t-shirt d'Envy. N'y tenant plus, il créa une nouvelle porte dans le mur, sans prêter attention au regard légèrement courroucé du propriétaire du mur en question. Pour se faire pardonner, il fit basculer Envy sur le lit, et entreprit de lui faire oublier cet incident…

Après avoir échangé un autre baiser, la bouche de l'alchimiste parti à la découverte du torse d'Envy, tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à trouver les boutons qui retenaient son corps prisonnier de son pantalon. Envy, à bout de patience, le désir au paroxysme de sa puissance, voulut l'aider, mais il se retrouva plaqué contre les draps par un blond à califourchon : visiblement, Ed n'avait pas besoin d'aide…ou plutôt, il ne _voulait_ pas qu'on l'aide, car il retirait un à un les boutons, avec une lenteur exagérée, profitant du pouvoir de domination qu'il exerçait à présent. Envy, torturé, n'avait plus qu'un seul recours : il commença à caresser le jeune homme, profitant de sa nudité, afin de lui faire accélérer le mouvement. Les va-et-vient de sa main sur son membre se faisaient de plus en plus rapide, tandis qu'Edward dégageait d'un geste brusque le reste des vêtements d'Envy, pour mieux s'occuper de son intimité. Celui-ci se cambra sous l'effet des deux doigts qui le pénétrèrent et, dans un souffle devenu rauque, il s'empressa d'offrir les mêmes caresses à Ed.

Les deux jeunes hommes se préparaient mutuellement, quand Envy, d'un regard pressant, dirigea les hanches de son amant vers son propre entrejambe. Doucement, il pénétra le blond, qui s'efforçait de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Puis, lentement, il commença à bouger, montant et descendant sur son membre, accélérant parfois le rythme, jouant sur leur plaisir qu'il voulait synchroniser. Les mains d'Envy aidaient Ed à évoluer sans trop se fatiguer, et l'appartement s'emplit de leur gémissements, leur voix graves perdues dans les vagues de plaisir qui montaient en eux. Edward, les joues rouges, la gorge en feu, savourait les caresses d'Envy sur son membre, et sa présence dans son intimité. Son regard se voila, et peu avant son amant il atteignit l'orgasme, son corps vibrant sous les ondes de chaleur qui déferlaient en lui. Rapidement rejoint par Envy, il s'effondra sur lui, haletant, tandis que l'autre lui chuchotait, la respiration encore entrecoupée un faible « j'ai gagné ».

Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, comme transportés dans un autre espace temps, l'air ailleurs, le corps repus et la tête vide. Enfin, Edward se dégagea de l'emprise des jambes d'Envy et, toujours lové dans ses bras, se laissa tomber sur les draps. Prenant conscience du regard de son amant aux cheveux noirs, un regard profond et tendre, teinté de cette pointe de moquerie mystérieuse qui faisait tout son charme, il se troubla alors, comme chaque fois, et comme chaque fois Envy sourit légèrement à la vue du petit blond aux joues rouges.

« Ed ? » Chuchota-t-il doucement.

« Oui ? »

« Je ne t'aime pas. »

Plongeant ses yeux dorés dans l'encre noire de son regard, Edward répondit :

« Je sais, Envy. Je ne t'aime pas non plus. »

Et comme chaque soir, ils s'endormirent sous des regards qui étaient loin d'approuver ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Au fond, ils auraient pu s'avouer n'importe quoi, ce petit rituel les amusait plus qu'autre chose…

« Eh, fullmetal nabot ! Arrête de salir mes cheveux avec tes petits doigts ! Ca demande beaucoup d'entretient ! » Grogna une voix encore tout ensommeillée.

L'insulte réveilla Edward comme un coup de fouet : le drap disparut du corps d'Envy et, celui-ci plaqué contre son oreiller, se retrouva chevauché par un blond fulminant :

« Qui est-ce que tu traites de petit-alchimiste-tellement-minuscule-qu'il-a-besoin-d'une-échelle-pour-se-regarder-dans-le-miroir-de-sa-salle-de-bain ? » Ragea-t-il, ses forces décuplées par la colère.

« Tu as encore le temps de t'amuser ? Je croyais que tu devais aller voir ce cher Roy… » bluffa Envy, qui se reprocha aussitôt cette répartie.

« En effet, j'y vais de ce pas, mais avant… »

Dans un accès de sadisme, Edward pénétra de toute sa longueur l'intimité de son amant, qui gémit de surprise, une larme de douleur et de plaisir roulant sur sa joue. Le jeune alchimiste toujours allongé sur le dos de l'homonculus, ils continuèrent cette danse de leurs corps, toujours plus rapide, plus passionnée, plus violente ; Envy mordant les draps pour ne pas crier, tandis que le blond entaillait sa lèvre, la souffrance étouffant ses cris. Leur ballet s'acheva dans des gémissements rauques de bêtes fatiguées, heureuses, les joues rouges, leur luxure satisfaite. Envy se retourna et, faisant face à son amant, l'embrassa avec gourmandise. Celui-ci lui rendit avec fougue son baiser, qui avait un goût de sel et de sang.

A regrets, Edward quitta les bras d'Envy et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. L'eau brûlante de la douche coulant sur ses épaules, il fut ravi de constater que cette fois, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour de bon. Peu après, il senti les mains de son ami qui lui lavait les cheveux avec douceur. Après une bonne douche (comprenez : un savonnage très consciencieux de toutes les parties de leur anatomie) Edward prit sa veste qui traînait sagement dans le couloir, et embrassa une dernière fois le beau pervers aux yeux comme des perles, au noir des mers de Chine, et alors qu'il entrouvrait vers la porte, il lança :

« Je file, je vais voir Mustang, j'ai toujours pas fait mon rapport… »

La porte claqua sous le poids d'Envy qui bloqua le passage, en le regardant férocement.

Dans un sourire vainqueur, Ed ajouta, avant d'ouvrir doucement la pauvre porte fatiguée par tant de violence, qui grinçait sur ses gonds :

« On dirait que nous sommes à égalité aujourd'hui… Al m'attend, je te retrouve ce soir » .

Et, dans un dernier baiser, il sortit dans l'obscurité de la ville qui s'éveillait. La tempête de la veille avait laissé place à une douce brise matinale. En passant sous l'arbre, quelques gouttes de rosée s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux, vestiges de cette nuit de printemps…

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plû ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même pour me traiter de folle perverse... j'accepterai ce compliment à sa juste valeur! Si jamais vous en voulez encore, faites le moi savoir dans vos comms, et nos deux héros lubriquement pervertis reviendront en force (Namy-chan : Yeah ! _Fait le V de victoire_)**

**Au fait, bravo à ceux qui auraient reconnu le petit clin d'oeil à mon chanteur préféré (bon, selon ma Namy-chan, y'a deux références, une très très très explicite )**

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**


	2. Une goutte d'humour

**Titre : Petits jeux entre amis…**

**Ohio Minna ! Me revoici pour un nouvel opus de cette fiction qui, je l'espère, vous réjouira autant que le premier ! J'avais d'abord décidé de ne faire qu'un chapitre mais, devant vos reviews si gentilles, je me suis dit qu'un recueil de ones-shots pourrait être sympa…et donc apparaît alors le chapitre deux (taadaaa ! ) Et puis, le fait de tous les regrouper sous une seule fic rend vos recherches plus faciles… on peut dire que je suis attentionnée, hein (tends l'oreille à la recherche d'un « merci » de lectrices mais n'entends que le ventilo de mon ordi qui s'est mis en marche xD )**

**Attention, ici, le thème est plus sombre, sortez vos mouchoirs xD mais laissez-moi ajouter pour ma défense que, si vous trouvez le début accordé à des violons, la fin risque de casser votre instrument (-) musiciens romantiques dans l'âme, gare aux fausses notes !**

**Avant de vous livrer ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont accordé leur temps pour laisser une review, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et me motive pour écrire d'autres one-shot tout aussi décadents et … dénudés :-P**

**Merci à Piratesheep, ByakuNeko-chan, sasuna-chan, Kiku-chan, chii46, Son Kaya sama, nat0ou, Sabine02 et shika pour vos reviews sur le chap 1 !**

**Ah oui, petite ( car proportionnelle) pensée pour ma chère Nanamy-chan qui me lit en avant première (Namy-chan : chuut ! tu vas faire des jalouses !) me conseille et me soutient au besoin ! Merci à toi, ma Mô adorée (ai-je le droit de mettre ici ton petit surnom ? sans risquer de perdre ma tête ? ou au moins une main ? je l'ignore…)**

**Bref, je crois que j'en ai fini pour l'instant, je vous retrouve en bas de page, mais pour le moment, ENJOY !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une goutte d'humour… **

**Résumé** : Quand les sentiments sont plus forts que la raison, que voulez-vous y faire ? Un instant de relâchement, et on retrouve un blond légèrement suicidaire et tout mouillé avec un brun retors, aux pensées pas vraiment catholiques… Yaoi et Lemon léger Edward x Envy

**°OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO°**

Un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un noir de jais claqua la porte avec une force non dissimulée. Pendant quelques secondes, l'écho du bruit, sourd et cassant, déferla dans la pièce redevenue silencieuse. Un de ces silences qui semble vous étouffer par sa pesanteur, son atmosphère presque palpable. Un de ces silences qu'on a peur de briser, car les vagues bruit pourraient bien être pires que cette absence de son à la durée incertaine. Le calme avant la tempête. Un calme pervers et triste.

Lentement, deux mèches blondes retombèrent sur un visage humide et salé. Les sillons fraîchement tracés piégeaient dans leur brillance de longs fils d'or, et la teneur argentée de ces larmes coloraient dans un étrange camaïeu les joues opalines du petit blond. Des joues parsemées d'un rose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur du soleil qui martelait les vitres.

Il appréhendait vraiment de rompre ce silence, et enveloppa doucement son corps frêle et fatigué dans le drap qui l'entourait sagement sur le lit. La pâleur du linge n'avait rien à envier à celle de son corps, parsemé de-ci de-là par des ovales d'un noir violacé, et de petites marques rouges en arc de cercle. Il réalisa soudain que de ce drap émanait l'odeur de son colocataire, qui s'enfuyait quelques minutes plus tôt dans un mutisme furieux. En observant davantage, il aperçu quelques gouttes de sang au bord du tissu, contrastant avec la blancheur qui l'entourait. Quelques perles rouges sur un nid de coton.

Refoulant ses larmes, notre jeune garçon rejeta avec rage le fameux drap et, décidé à effacer tout vestige de son compagnon, entreprit de changer le linge et de faire disparaître à jamais les souvenirs de la veille. Il frotta tellement le linge que ses mains, d'un rouge sombre, lui rappelaient encore plus le sang vu quelques minutes plus tôt. Agacé, le jeune Edward s'assit à son bureau et, la tête dans les mains, essaya de dévier son regard vers quelque chose qui aurait pu absorber son attention et faire disparaître le vide qui régnait dans sa poitrine. Pour son plus grand malheur, ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo qui, sagement protégée par un morceau de verre, reflétait l'image des deux colocataires quelques temps auparavant. Lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés, sans se connaître, sans même s'être rencontrés avant. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris à vivre en harmonie. Lorsque Edward pouvait encore se jeter sur lui avec un air menaçant, armé d'un polochon à l'aspect vicieux, sans se troubler, et le frapper de toutes parts. Lorsqu'il pouvait encore soutenir son regard sans virer au rouge. Lorsque la solitude n'avait pas encore quitté son cœur pour y loger le visage d'Envy.

Dans un grognement, le jeune homme se releva et, d'un geste colérique, envoya valser le petit cadre sur le mur d'en face. Le bois se brisa instantanément, sous le poids du verre, qui l'imita lorsqu'il atteignit le sol. Sous le choc, la photographie se déchira, séparant à jamais les deux têtes si complices. Observant le spectacle de sa violence, d'un air qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde apaisé par ce geste, Edward lova sa tête dans le creux de son bras. Il aurait voulu s'endormir sur ce bureau, oublier cette scène, oublier cette soirée, oublier cette nuit. Oublier tout.

Etait-ce égoïste, rêver de vivre seul au monde ?

D'un air encore plus troublé, il sentit son propre parfum disparaître sous l'odeur de celui qui l'obsédait. Il avait imprégné son corps, trompé ses sens, corrompu son cœur et son esprit. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et pendant que l'eau coulait, fumante, dans la baignoire, il partit dans ses pensées. La vision, même éphémère, de cette photo datant d'un an avait fait renaître en lui des images qu'il avait enterrées.

_Il se voyait plus jeune, à treize ans, l'air plus candide encore, découvrir avec stupéfaction un émoi qui lui était inconnu. Une sensation étrange et délicieuse, qu'il pouvait provoquer avec ses doigts. Un sentiment qui l'envahissait avec force, et le laissait troublé, la tête légère, des papillons plein le ventre. Une extase qui était née d'un fantasme, intime et secret. Née de l'amour qu'il entretenait pour un de ses aînés. Pour un garçon. Maintes fois il avait essayé de retrouver cette sensation en concentrant son esprit sur des femmes décrites comme les égéries de la beauté. Il ne comptait plus combien de fois il avait essayé de s'imaginer avec elles, en elles, sans jamais ressentir le moindre contentement. Mais, dès que ses pensées se tournaient vers un de ses camarades de classe, un feu nouveau s'emparait de lui, et sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre, il se retrouvait à nouveau avec le tournis et des gouttes de sueur perlant à son front…_

L'eau montait toujours plus haut dans la baignoire, embuant le miroir, troublant son reflet. La difformité qu'il renvoyait alors de son corps fit sourire le petit blond, qui pensa voir ainsi sa vraie nature, sans autre artifice, exposant son corps nu au regard de son âme.

…_Il se revit à quinze ans, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, découvrant par le corps ce qu'avait imaginé son esprit. Il ressentait encore nettement la douleur qui l'avait transpercée, puis les vagues de chaleur qui l'avaient envahi, et le corps de cet autre vibrer avec force en même temps que le sien, lorsque son cœur sembla sur le point d'exploser, lorsque sa gorge en feu, ne pouvant retenir la gratitude qui l'étreignait, murmura entre deux gémissements le nom de cet homme qui l'avait éveillé à l'amour, pour une nuit, avant de soudainement disparaître._

_Il se remémora le regard de dégoût et d'aversion qui avait transformé son reflet dans les yeux de ceux qu'il appelait « amis » et qui avaient choisi de suivre l'autre lycéen. La nausée qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait essuyé leurs coups. Leurs insultes. La douleur qui avait transcendé ses membres, sans pour autant égaler la torture de son cœur. _

_Ces réactions l'avaient refroidi au plus profond de lui même, avait glacé son cœur qui commençait à battre. Il se revit s'enfuir à toutes jambes, pour ne jamais les revoir, décidé à prendre sa revanche sur l'amour qui lui avait offert un cœur véreux. Fruit trompeur dans lequel il avait croqué à pleines dents, si confiant, avant de recracher avec répugnance la pulpe infectée… _

Plongeant lentement dans l'eau claire, il y détendit ses membres ankylosés, exposant son torse, ses épaules, son cou à la chaleur de ce liquide salvateur. L'odeur était toujours présente, collée à son visage, et il s'immergea complètement sous la surface, nettoyant sa peau et ses cheveux souillés, écoutant le bruit de l'eau se mettre au diapason de son cœur.

…_Il revit après cela l'aura de la solitude jaillir en lui, flamme douce et chatoyante, et depuis il l'avait nourrie, dorlotée, soignée, et entretenue jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne indispensable à sa survie. Il revit les années s'écouler lentement dans la monotonie du manque qui s'insinue dans chaque bouchée, chaque gorgée, chaque bouffée d'air qu'il inspirait. Il revit le temps s'écouler ainsi, dans un quotidien rassurant, sans passion. Sans douleur. Sans vie... _

Ouvrant les yeux, reniant la brûlure de l'eau sur ses prunelles qui masquait ses larmes, il essaya d'arrêter ici le fil de ses pensées, de couper court à tout souvenir. Mais c'était peine perdue.

…_Jusqu'à son dix-huitième anniversaire. Jusqu'à ce que cet étranger au regard animé par une flamme malicieuse, désinvolte et un brin condescendante , intègre ce quotidien qu'il avait si chèrement défendu. Il s'était accommodé de la solitude, en avait fait sa compagne, son amie, sa confidente. Pendant des années elle l'avait consolé, distrait, lui avait offert un monde de rêves et d'évasion, et la douleur du vide se faisait supportable, après tout. Mais lorsque Envy était entré dans sa vie, la solitude s'était envolée, laissant place à un autre compagnon, de nature toute autre, beaucoup plus offensif, aux caprices torturants. Les sombres idées qui l'avaient alors assailli devenaient pires que la solitude, et le brasier qui le rongeait intérieurement semblait ne jamais devoir prendre fin…_

Cédant alors à la mémoire qui l'assaillait, la scène de la veille semblait lui revenir dans chaque petite bulle qui remontait à la surface.

_Evitant la main qui allait s'écraser contre son visage, sans réfléchir plus avant, sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il sentit ses propres bras agripper les épaules de son ami, et le plaquer contre les draps de lin qui couvraient le lit. Cette fois, il ne pouvait plus lutter contre son désir qui le tenaillait, contre l'étau qui écrasait son cœur depuis si longtemps.. Le drap crissait sous son poids, sous le corps de l'autre qui, interdit, se débattait…_

Une autre bulle naquit à la surface, lourde de réflexions intérieures.

_Maintenant, après avoir tenté de l'embrasser, posé ainsi contre lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Mais était-ce sa faute si Envy était si désirable, enveloppé dans cette serviette, les cheveux humides, la peau encore chaude au sortir du bain, posé de façon si désinvolte, allongé ainsi sur le lit ?Le morceau de tissu cachait seulement ses hanches, exposant à l'imagination d'Edward tout le reste de son corps : ses bras finement musclés, son torse d'un blanc mat sur lequel cascadait ses cheveux sombres, sa taille où se découpaient deux lignes à la courbe prometteuse, longeant perversement son bassin, avant de disparaître sous le drap en question. Oui, Envy était plus que désirable en cet instant. Se rendait-il compte de la torture à laquelle il exposait le jeune blond ? Non, sûrement pas… _

Une larme de frustration rejoignit l'onde qui l'enveloppait.

_« Laisse-moi t'aimer » Plaida-t-il d'une voix languissante, son visage de plus en plus proche de celui du brun. « Laisse-moi te faire sentir mon amour jusqu'au fond de ton être, laisse-moi t'aimer comme une femme t'aimerait… Laisse-moi faire partie de toi, rien qu'un peu… Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime »_

D'autres cristaux de sels parsemaient le fond de la baignoire où Edward reposait, troublé.

_L'émotion coulait en tracés brillants le long de ses joues, créant une toile argentée sur son visage de nacre. Ses yeux tremblaient d'amour et de peur, peur d'être rejeté après avoir ainsi ouvert son cœur. Il ne s'agissait plus de ces petites allusions qu'il évoquait à demi-mot, sous le couvert de la plaisanterie, toujours avortées par le regard blasé de son compagnon. Non, maintenant, il se mettait à nu, frêle petite chose qui pouvait se briser d'un claquement de doigts. _

La tête lui tournait à présent, mais il voulait tellement revoir la suite qu'il s'efforça de continuer sa transe aquatique.

_Devant le manque de réaction de l'autre, Edward sentit le courage l'inonder, et il posa effrontément ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Celui-ci, interloqué, tenta d'abord de se libérer, mais sous la pression du blond, il se calma peu à peu et finit par lui rendre son baiser. Un échange fougueux, passionné, auquel le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or n'osait croire. _

Une bulle plus grosse s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte.

…_N'osant arrêter leurs ébats, de peur qu'Envy se rétracte, Edward tout en jouant avec la langue de son compagnon, descendit ses mains au niveau de son torse. Les muscles du brun se raidirent sous cette fraîche caresse, les doigts curieux du blond s'aventurant à la découverte de ce corps qu'il avait seulement eu en rêve. Les seins ainsi malmenés se dressèrent, exposant encore plus aux attentes du visiteur inconnu les zones érogènes d'Envy. Leur soif de plaisir commença à s'épancher sous les habiles frôlements d'Edward, et les premiers gémissements de l'un se perdirent dans la bouche de l'autre…_

Les bulles se firent de plus en plus grosses, de plus en plus nombreuses. Les yeux d'Edward étaient mi-clos.

…_Toujours plus audacieux, le blond descendit l'un de ses mains vers l'objet de son désir, appréciant la dureté de l'objet convoité, commençant une danse au rythme lent et sensuel. Les caresses d'Edward se concentrèrent en cette partie de son anatomie, jouant perversement avec la frustration et le plaisir d'Envy. Bientôt, ses mains ne furent plus suffisantes pour nourrir l'appétit de luxure du brun et, quittant sa jumelle, la langue du blond descendit toujours plus bas, s'attardant autour du nombril, laissant sur la peau de marbre des traces sombres de son passage, avant de continuer sa lente escalade vers les sommets du plaisir…_

Sa bouche s'emplit d'une chaleur humide. L'eau pénétrait sa gorge et brûlait ses poumons. Une douleur incroyable résonnait en lui.

… _La chambre résonnait de la douce voix d'Envy, qui se faisait alors chaude et grave. Libéré de toute entrave, son chant emplissait le cœur du petit blond. Comprenant que l'antre qu'il avait créé de ses lèvres n'était plus suffisant, malgré les caresses soutenues qu'il lui apportait, Edward entreprit de passer au stade supérieur. Il s'apprêtait à passer le point de non-retour, au-delà duquel toute dénégation était impossible. Lentement, il se redressa et, regardant le brun du haut de son torse, il lui murmura d'un air victorieux et languissant :_

_« Regarde combien je t'aime »_

_Prononçant ses mots, il s'empala sur la dague de chair d'Envy qui ne pu retenir un cri de surprise et de jouissance mêlées. La sensation était unique, si douce, si chaude, si étroite. Jamais le corps d'une femme n'aurait pu lui offrir une telle sensation… Et le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue n'était pas moins sublime : Edward s'offrait littéralement à lui, il lui abandonnait son cœur et son corps, et la douleur et le plaisir peints sur son visage transcendaient sa beauté angélique en une réelle incarnation divine. Mordant sa lèvre pour contenir ses plaintes, le blond sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son menton, avant se terminer sa course sur le drap. Divine douleur…_

Les yeux du blond se fermèrent tout à fait. Sa bouche n'émettait plus aucune source d'oxygène, son cœur s'était empli de plomb. La surface semblait infiniment lointaine. L'eau le parcourait, faisait battre son cœur, qui ralentissait sous la présence de ce liquide inattendu.

_Envy, à la grande surprise d'Edward, n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser le membre du blond pendant qu'il le pénétrait. Voir son visage éprouver plaisir et souffrance semblait l'exciter de la même manière, il prenait goût à cela, il s'entendait en redemander, le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter, d'aller toujours plus loin… Ces exhortations ravissaient Edward, et il se laissait porter par ce rêve devenu réalité, ce fantasme qui n'aurait peut être pas de suite. Mais qu'importe, il devait vivre au maximum le peu de temps qui lui était accordé…_

Sentant ses membres faiblir, Edward lutta contre lui-même pour entrevoir la fin de la scène, les derniers instants de plaisir avant l'extase, orgasme qui signait sa victoire sur le corps d'Envy et la défaite de son cœur entre ses mains. Il revit son corps danser sur Envy, toujours plus fort, passionnément, il revit leurs hanches onduler ensemble, leurs regards se voiler doucement, l'écho de plaisir qui avait envahi la pièce lorsque les deux garçons atteignirent le point culminant de leur ascension. Il revit son torse tomber contre celui d'Envy, haletant, les yeux clos, sa bouche irrésistiblement ouverte. Il revit ses lèvres s'y poser, redevenir chaudes et entreprenante, et recommencer les prémisses de cette nouvelle danse. Encore et encore. Il revit le sommeil l'emporter enfin sur leurs corps lorsque l'aube pointait à leur fenêtre. Il revit le réveil se faire dans un silence de plomb, qui ne fut troublé que par la sortie précipitée d'un brun sérieusement fâché. Qu'importe. Il avait pu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il avait pu faire partie de sa vie, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Il avait pu l'avoir en lui. Qu'importe.

Alors qu'un sourire se dessinait faiblement sur ses lèvres, Edward s'abandonna au répit qui traquait son cœur depuis tant d'années. Un noir profond et serein l'envahit.

**°OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO°**

Il ne sentit pas deux bras l'arracher à cette mer noire et calme, ni une bouche se poser sur la sienne tandis que deux mains martelaient sa poitrine. Son corps tout entier n'était que douleur. L'air qui parcourait ses veines de force, chassant l'eau, le brûlait férocement. Edward ouvrit faiblement les yeux, avant de replonger. Mais cette fois, il volait dans un ciel bleu, sans nuages. L'air redevint indolore, et le bonheur succéda à la paix.

**°OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO° £ °OoO°**

Envy regardait dormir son colocataire blond depuis deux heures maintenant. Il se souvenait encore trop, bien trop nettement la frayeur qu'il avait eu en l'apercevant au fond de l'eau, inerte, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. Comme si la mort était son trophée. Il ne pensait pas que les choses iraient si loin…

_Il faut dire que c'est de ta faute à toi, aussi, à toujours chercher la petite bête un peu plus loin…_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _D'abord tu le tentes par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, ensuite tu résistes jusqu'au dernier moment et après, au lieu de récompenser son courage, tu pousses le vice jusqu'à le faire psychotter sur ta pseudo-colère alors que tu sors juste acheter des croissants! Espèce de lâche! Pervers! Vicieux! HENTAI !!_

Envy secoua ses long cheveux, essayant de chasser la voix du remords qui sonnait le glas dans son crâne. Même s'il avait joué avec les sentiments de son ami, il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir une telle fin… peut être que s'il avait usé d'un peu plus de tact… s'il s'était arrêté un peu avant… mais la délicatesse n'avait jamais été son fort… et puis, c'était sa faute, s'il était suffisamment bête pour mettre fin à ses jours…

_Vraiment, il faudra que je lui enseigne les bases de l'humour…_ soupira-t-il silencieusement._ Moi j'ai bien réussi à me contrôler pendant tout ce temps… il est vraiment plus faible que moi… mais bon, avec le temps… et beaucoup d'exercices… ça se corrige… _

Une lueur perverse scintillait dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il remarqua que le drap bougeait légèrement… Edward se réveillait doucement, ses joues reprenaient une couleur normale. Croisant le regard d'Envy, le blond eu un moment de stupeur, puis, il referma les yeux avec un sourire non dissimulé.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il, le regard voilé par ses paupières.

Une fraction de seconde, Envy pensa lui dire la vérité. Lui dire pour ce jeu pervers qui avait duré plus d'un an. Lui dire pour la fausse impudeur, le risque de plus en plu grand, la frustration grandissante, le plaisir qu'il prenait à voir le blond se troubler devant chaque inflexion de voix, chaque parcelle de chair… Puis, il imagina la tête du pauvre Edward, s'étouffant de rage, et mourrant d'une crise cardiaque après lui avoir tout juste sauvé la vie…Après tout, c'était injuste s'il mourrait maintenant, il avait attendu un an, il fallait maintenant rentabiliser le petit jeu en question…

_Bah, je vais attendre un peu pour lui dire_, pensa le brun. J_'irai d'abord lui acheter des_ _croissants pour me faire pardonner… Quoi qu'à la réflexion, il y a bien autre chose que je puisse lui offrir…_

Son air diaboliquement licencieux toujours gravé sur ses traits, il s'approcha d'Edward et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, réponse qui en elle même valait bien plus que des mots… mots qui auraient sûrement conduits Envy à se faire étrangler…

...Vraiment, ce que les blonds peuvent manquer d'humour parfois…

* * *

**... Alors, verdict ? comment était-ce ? La fin était-elle prévisible ? Soyez franches, s'il vous plaît, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review ! Ca ne fait jamais de mal, et ça rend l'auteur heureuse (comme quoi, il suffit de peu xD … vous voyez, je ne suis pas si difficile ! ). Je considère que ce chapitre est moins bien que le premier, mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas du tout le même styme... Je me rattraperai sur le suivant xD**

**Au fait, je n'ai rien de personnel contre les blond(e)s, ne mettez pas en doute ma DELICATESSE NATURELLE ! (non non, je n'ai pas appuyé sur la touche majuscule sans faire exprès, je fais juste passer un petit message discret à Namy-chan…)**

**Si cela vous plaît toujours autant, alors faites-moi signe dans vos reviews, et nos chers petits galopins reviendront très vite ! Peut-être dans quelque chose de plus drôle… ou de plus tordu… qui sait ? **

**Avec toute ma perversion xD**

**Chibi-Kyouki**

**Ps : si vous souhaitez lire une fic yaoi et lemon sur des personnages de Bleach, Nanamy et moi écrivons ensemble ****Candide pris entre deux corps****, la fiction est postée sous son nom ! si le cœur vous en dit xD **


End file.
